


i'm the kind of girl that can make your dreams real life

by louistomlinsons



Series: oh darling, i love you so [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Genderswap, Grinding, Scissoring, Tribbing, Whatever you want to call it, so i'm gonna write some, there needs to be more femslash in the fandom, whatever it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis talk about their fantasies, and then, for some unfathomable reason, decide to get off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm the kind of girl that can make your dreams real life

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are entirely mine, and this can also be found at my tumblr [1dfemslash](http://1dfemslash.tumblr.com), where you can also request femslash prompts :)  
> title is probably from some song i listened to

"Are we still hanging out after school today?" Harry asks Louis, food only half chewed in her mouth. Louis rolls her eyes in disgust and hands Harry a napkin.  
  
"Sometimes I think you were raised by cavemen," she says, finally cracking a smile. She can't really resist laughing at Harry's mannerisms. "And yeah, as far as I know. Your house, right? Everyone will be home at my house. I don't really feel like dealing with my brothers tonight."  
  
"No problem," Harry says, smiling and wiping her mouth, having finally swallowed her food. "Gemma has a party tonight and my mom's supposed to work late. You can finally relax."  
  
Louis smiles gratefully and gathers up her stuff, her next class all the way across the school. "Text me!" she throws over her shoulder, Harry watching her leave; mesmerized by the curve of her hips. She doesn't even realize her mouth is hanging open until she's elbowed by her other friend, Niall, and thrown a knowing smile.  
  
She can only smile sheepishly, the thought of denying he attraction never crossing her mind.  
  
+  
  
She's got three skinny fingers pumping inside of herself, her middle finger on her other hand rubbing at her clit. She's so close, teetering on the edge of orgasm, thoughts of her best friend on her mind, when there's a knock at her door.  
  
Harry groans in frustration, pulling her fingers out and zipping her jeans. She had thought she would be able to come before Louis arrived, but apparently she thought wrong.  
  
"Coming!" she calls, taking a moment to breathe deeply and compose herself. She knows how she probably looks right now, cheeks red and eyes blown wide and mouth bitten. She doesn't know how she's going to deal with being so sexually frustrated and hanging out with the object of her desire, but she'll survive.  
  
She finally opens the door, forced smile on her face. Louis doesn't even notice, throwing her arms around Harry's shoulders and hugging her tight. "What time is your mom coming home tonight?"  
  
Harry shrugs, not really caring. She doesn't understand why it matters, it's not like her mom is going to come and interrupt whatever weird conversation they find themselves stumbling into. "Late," she answers curtly, and if Louis notices how annoyed she seems, she only shakes it off as Harry being Harry.  
  
"Thanks for that helpful answer," Louis snorts, flinging herself onto Harry's unmade bed. Harry can't help but imagine throwing Louis onto the bed in a different context, and then she shudders when she remembers what she was doing on that bed just seconds before. "Though, I gotta ask, what's your problem? You seemed excited for us to hang out early. I can leave if you want."  
  
Harry sighs and realizes that she's probably being more of a brat than she needs to be. After all, Louis didn't know that she was interrupting Harry.  
  
"It's embarrassing," Harry says instead of answering directly, though that probably makes it worse. She has absolutely no idea if Louis masturbates, or how comfortable she is talking about it. That's probably the only thing they're never discussed. "I promise I've just put it behind me and I'll behave like a socially acceptable person from this point on."  
  
Louis rolls her eyes and resists snorting again. "Nope, not good enough. Spill the beans now, Styles."  
  
"Do you even know how to address me by my first name?" Harry asks, stalling for as long as she can. Although she knows Louis will never let the subject drop.  
  
"Harry," Louis sighs, exasperated.  
  
"Okay, so apparently you do," Harry mumbles quietly, almost silent, before taking a deep breath and saying, "I was masturbating before you came in."  
  
Louis looks shocked for barely even a second before she's giggling and covering her face with her hands. "You could have just said so! Jesus, no wonder you're so mad at me."  
  
Harry can't believe how well Louis' taking it. Apparently, she just didn't give the girl enough credit. "But it's no big deal. It's not like you did it on purpose, so let's get past it."  
  
Louis shakes her head, denying the topic change. Harry sighs and wants to bang her head against the wall.  
  
"Come sit with me," Louis says, patting the bedding beside her. Harry's lips twitch into a smile as she flings herself next to her best friend. "Did you think that I was going to hate you because you got yourself off?"  
  
Harry shrugs, rolling over to shove her face into her pillow. She lifts her head enough to say, "We've just never talked about that kind of thing before, is all."  
  
Louis giggles again, bell sounding and Harry wouldn't mind listening to that sound for the rest of her life. "Fine, we'll talk now."  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asks, shocked look on her face. She rolls over so she's on her back again, gripping Louis' hand in her own. They've found themselves in an odd friendship, where they hold hands and sometimes peck each other on the lips, but Harry doesn't mind because she can pretend like she's in a relationship with Louis.  
  
"Yes, I'm being serious," Louis says, looking like she wants nothing more than to bop Harry over the head and knock some sense into her. "Were you close when I interrupted you?"  
  
Harry nods reluctantly. "That's part of why I was so angry," she answers honestly. "But it's all cool now. I can always finish once you leave."  
  
Louis bites her lip and nods, a faraway look in her eyes. "Where's the weirdest place you've gotten off at?"  
  
"I was once on a date with this guy, and I don't know why, and I just got really horny all of a sudden, and I fingered myself right there, at the table," Harry says; now that she knows Louis's not going to judge her, she's not going to hold anything back. "I think the whole exhibtionism part of that was what really did it for me. That and he had no idea what I was doing."  
  
Louis turns her head towards Harry and laughs, loud and happy, eyes shining and crinkling as her smile bunches up her face. "I once got off in the car with my family in it. I sat in the very back row, where no one could see me, and I rubbed myself over my panties until I came. I had to deal with wet underwear for all of dinner."  
  
Harry doesn't even attempt to hold back her laughter. "How did you manage to get horny in a van full of your family?"  
  
Louis bites her lip and looks conflicted, eyebrows scrunched together. She rolls over onto her side, releasing Harry's hand and facing her friend. "Promise not to judge me?"  
  
Harry holds out her pinky, their two little fingers wrapping around each other for a brief squeeze before pulling apart. "Promise," she says, and she means it. Harry could never judge Louis, she's too far gone in love for that.   
  
"You," Louis whispers, as if her speaking any louder would cause Harry to run away. "You sent me a picture of you in that bikini. The one with the thong bottoms and the top a size too small. Your boobs were busting out, and there was very little left to the imagination and I really, really wanted to suck on your nipples."  
  
Harry's face turns bright red as she struggles to hold in her squeal. "I was masturbating to you before you got here."  
  
"Today I excused myself from class to go to the nurse and instead I went to the bathroom and fingered myself because you were sucking on your pen and I imagined it was my finger," Louis says, and oh. They're doing this now.   
  
"I once stuck a pillow between my legs and grinding against it, until I had one of the best orgasms to this day; and the whole time I was picturing that I was fucking you with a strapon." Harry doesn't even know how she still has the confidence to keep talking, but she refuses to be the first to end this little game of their.   
  
"I play with my own ass so much, even jokingly in public, because I wish it was you," Louis mumbles quietly, tone softening with each syllable. "I really want you to spank me. Your hand is as big as one of my cheeks, and that's saying something."  
  
Harry's breath catches in her throat. She squeezes her legs together, trying to get rid of the ache and the thought that she would very much like to spank Louis. "I've always wanted to scissor you, with you on top of me, grinding, so I could grip your ass, and suck on your tits."  
  
"I really want to finger myself right now," Louis admits, voice wavering like Harry's going to tell her to leave (as if).  
  
"Do it," Harry breathes, barely audible as she attempts to hold back the moan when she realizes that she's actually going to get to watch Louis masturbate. "Please, for the love of god, do it."  
  
"Fuck, Harry," Louis whines, high pitched and needy. "I want you to do it. Imagine what your long fingers can reach that mine can't."  
  
This time Harry does moan, throwing her head back against the pillow and palming herself through her jeans. "Yes, yes, oh god, yes. I want to. Please, Louis, let me."  
  
Louis doesn't verbally respond, and instead unbuttons her jeans so she can kick them to the floor, her blue bikini underwear all that stayed on her lower half. She rubs herself through the thin fabric and whines for Harry to touch her. "Please, I need you."  
  
"Okay," Harry says, swallowing and tracing the skin above Louis' waistband with shaking fingers. "Calm down, baby, I'll get there." She leans down and replaces her fingers with her mouth, kissing the warm, smooth skin of Louis' stomach, feeling the smaller girl tremble beneath her lips. Finally, she tucks two fingers into Louis' panties and pulls them down, just past her bum and pauses a moment to take in the sight before her. Louis isn't completely shaved, though she only has a small patch of hair. Gently, she helps Louis sit up so she can remove the smaller girls top and unclasp her bra.   
  
"Harry, get on with it," Louis pleads, shimmying so she can get her underwear down her legs and finally she's able to kick them off. She uses her newly freed legs to wrap them around Harry's waist and pull the girl close, tangling her fingers into Harry's messy hair. "Please," she whispers, leaning in and letting the word ghost over the shell of Harry's ear. "Please."  
  
And that's. That's one of the hottest things to Harry and she can't get her hands on Louis fast enough. She uses her right hand to grip one of Louis' boobs, nipples hard and perky, and the other drifts down, where she ghosts her middle and index finger over Louis' clit, applying the barest hint of pressure. She uses her mouth to suck on Louis' other nipple, tugging lightly with her teeth and moaning.   
  
The sounds Louis makes are delicious; pants when Harry eases up on the pressure, and high pitched whines when Harry lets her middle finger ghost over her cunt, slightly dipping in, teasing.   
  
She eases up on Louis' breast, switching over to the other one and giving it the same attention, finally slipping a finger into Louis. Louis moans, stretching out her torso and pulling Harry closer with the legs still wrapped around her waist. Harry's still fully clothed, but she doesn't want to detach herself from Louis long enough to fix that.   
  
She pumps her finger in and out, curling upwards to hit Louis' g-spot. She releases Louis' nipple and instead sucks bruising kisses into her chest, swirling her tongue around Louis' belly button and feeling every vibration from Louis' moans against her mouth. She feels overwhelmed and unable to take everything in, but she doesn't want to stop for a single second.   
  
Allowing her thumb to rub circles on Louis' clit, she slips in another finger along with the first, fingers wet from how turned on Louis is. She wants to taste it so bad, but she holds herself back from doing so.   
  
"Louis," Harry moans, unable to stop the twitch of her hips. "You look so fucking hot right now, my fingers inside of you. You look like a proper slut."  
  
Louis moans, removing a hand from Harry's hair and using it to palm at her breast. "Fuck, I am a proper slut, for you."  
  
Harry doesn't even try to stop the twitch of her hips then, her hips hitting her own hand, stopped from getting the relief she needs by the fact that she's got two fingers inside of Louis and her thumb is circling against her clit.   
  
"Harry, I'm so close," Louis whines, subconsciously grinding her hips against Harry's fingers, desperate for the release she seeks.   
  
"C'mon, Lou, you look so beautiful right now," Harry whispers, slipping a third finger into Louis, pumping it along with the other two. "I wanna see you come; come all over my fingers."  
  
That's what pushes Louis over the edge, back arching off the bed and legs tightening almost painfully around Harry. Harry fingers her through; pulling out when Louis begins twitching from the sensitivity.   
  
"Jesus, fuck," Louis pants, face red and lips bitten. She pushes her sweaty hair back away from her face; what she had worked so hard on straightening that morning was now curling up again. "That was possibly the most intense orgasm I've ever had."  
  
Harry smirks, bringing the fingers that were just inside of Louis up to her mouth and sucking on them, moaning loudly. If only she could have tasted Louis directly, but she didn't know if that would cross some sort of line (probably not, but this way she can bring it up to Louis at a later time and maybe they can do this again).  
  
"You taste so good," Harry whispers into Louis' ear, finally able to use her hands and lean them on either side of Louis' head, biting gently at Louis' ear.   
  
"Holy shit, Harry," Louis mumbles, tired from her orgasm as she playfully tugs at Harry's curls. "Give me two seconds and you can get me off again if you keep talking like that. Although, I'd appreciate it if you got off first. Do you want me to eat you out?"  
  
Harry would very much like that, except she knows she wouldn't be able to make it last at this moment in time, needing the barest of friction to push her over the edge, so she shakes her head.   
  
"No, I just," she cuts herself off, rolling over so she lays on her back, kicking off her black jeans and then straddling one of Louis' thighs. "Just let me -"  
  
Louis runs a hand up Harry's top, letting her warm palm rest against the small of Harry's back, and she nods, like she understands, bringing Harry's body forward with the barest of force. Harry shifts so their crotches are pressed together, leaning forward so her elbows are boxing Louis in and finally, finally, she presses their lips together in a kiss.  
  
It's nothing like she thought her first kiss with Louis would be like, because they're in the heat of the moment and it's just all tongue as Louis grips Harry's barely there ass and pulls her forward, grinding them together. Harry rolls her hips, letting out little pants and moans into Louis' mouth, still pressed together, but it's not much of a kiss any longer, instead just a dirty press of lips as they breathe into each other's mouths.   
  
It's not even that much longer when Harry's thighs are aching and she's so close to coming, grinding dirtily against Louis, her clothed crotch creating delicious friction against Louis' bare one. She's so close, teetering on the edge, and just one more push and she's there, when she hears her name called from downstairs.  
  
She's ready to scream in frustration, her hips faltering in their movement against Louis'. Louis whines and makes grabby hands at Harry when she pulls away, rolling off the bed and looking for where she kicked her jeans. She finds them and shimmies them on, praying to god that her mother won't ask why she's all sweaty and red.   
  
Louis smirks as Harry turns around to leave. "It looks like you're just not going to get to come today."  
  
"Piss off," Harry grumbles, foul mood back.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll wait up here for you to get back, and when you come back, you'll probably catch me fingering myself or something, and I'll eat you out," she says casually. "Sound like a deal."  
  
Harry nods eagerly and hurries out of the room, trying to ignore the fact that Louis' already moaning before Harry even closes the door.


End file.
